


You Left Me (Again)

by westallenkiss



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), westallen
Genre: Barry Allen/Iris West Fluff, F/M, Iris confronts Barry, This doesn't have much smut actually, This has a little humor too it, This is also super sappy, sap, westallen - Freeform, westallen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Iris has to let Barry know how she feels about him dying. Barry makes a promise he hopes they can keep.





	You Left Me (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Episode 5x07 - right before they go to Star Labs and Iris says, "We have an after Thanksgiving tradition called sleeping..." and Barry is truly making a face at them like 'we didn't sleep'. This [tweet](https://twitter.com/fyeahgrantgust/status/1067608233504907265) actually inspired the fic as well my thoughts on some things that should have been done in the episode because I needed to know how Iris felt knowing she almost lost Barry again - so this is my gapfiller/scene.

It was almost midnight - that - and the fact that Iris had a lot on her mind from the day's previous events. Their guest finally left the house, and Barry speedily cleaned up for her because she was definitely not going to be the one to do it. Nora was fast asleep in her room, it was actually really damn bittersweet her thoughts but she needed to speak about them - now - or she was never going to get them out. Barry was moving around the house quickly until he was finally plopping on the couch next to his wife. "Barry, we need to talk..." Iris motioned for him to open up his arms so she could crawl into them rather perfectly because this was where she belonged for the end of time.

Barry nodded softly, giving her a little smile, the one that reserved just for her. He let her lay against his chest, and he knew she was listening to his heart beat and that made him smile an even greater smile. "You almost died, you almost left me again..." Iris's voice was very soft but also very stern as she ended up putting her chin a bit onto his chest to look up at him and evil eye him just slightly. 

Barry's soft smile ended up turning right into a frown. "Iris, I did what I had to do. I needed to save everyone."

"No, listen to me Barry - I already have to deal with knowing I am going to lose you in the future, and you almost made it a reality right now! Right before Thanksgiving no less, Barry?" She felt those tears threatening her face but she was being so brave for him even if they could fall any second.

"I didn't know by grabbing that piece off would cause that kind of affect and have it kill me...just like I never know when I do my _job_ that something I could do can and would kill me like that..." Barry tried to explain it, but it really wasn't a good excuse and what he was saying was all because of his selflessness but at the same time it still really freakin' sucked that Iris had to deal with the pain of knowing that her husband's _job_ was literally: _HE MAY OR MAY NOT DIE AND THAT IS SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH._

"It's not fair, Bar. It's not fair. You left me again." Iris lost herself in her tears because of his selflessness. "I don't want to have to be in this kind of fear anymore. I know our daughter has the same kind of fear and the both of us have it in the future... I don't know how I am living with myself and I can't imagine the pain Nora has, and I can't imagine being so cold to her the future because of it... what if I see her in you, and it pains me to even look at her in the future... what if I put that power damping chip in her because I didn't want her to die like you did on me..." Iris just blurted all out through her tears.

Barry's face was in complete denial, afraid to say something wrong and hurt his wife even more than he already was by just being that selfless, now fearless person that he was, and he put his life on the line almost every single day just to save the people he loved. He knew Iris wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died, but she was in the future and she was living for him like living his legacy on and although he didn't know about the future and only what Nora had told them, he was positive that he was going to change it and they were going to live a happily ever after. "Iris, please listen to me. Please." Barry begged a little wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead softly. "I promise you that what happened today wasn't my time to go, and I promise I am going to change the future and our destiny. Just like we did it and saved you... I don't know why I vanish in the future and actually we don't even know if I come back.. but I promise you I will not _leave_ you ever again, and although what I do - I do it for you and Nora and my family and my friends because who I am is someone I cannot change...and if I'm risking my life it's because I need everyone to be safe for me." He finished and kissed her forehead once more before she was softly laying her head back down on his chest.

"I know I can't change who you are, Bar. It just hurts a lot but you are right and we will change the future." Iris said softly listening to sound of Barry's heart beat and it was starting to beat a bit faster and it made her really really happy. She ended up having to turn to look at him again. "I love you, Barry Allen, I love you with all my heart." She took his hand and placed it to her own chest. 

"No matter what happens, no matter where I go, and if we can change the future or not, I know one thing will never ever change and that is my love for you Iris West Allen." Barry promised and poked her side a little to get him on to her lap fully and straddle him. His mind changing a bit, switching into that _I need you, I need to make love to you..._ alert and his eyes widened as he was simply getting hard underneath her as she quite possibly and intentionally ground herself down on him. 

There was no stopping them now, not at all as their lips were fusing together and their clothes were coming off quicker than Iris even intended. Nora was just in the other room sleeping, and this wasn't going to be a quickie, this one was going to last. Barry wasn't even thinking about making it quick either and he learned to control himself with Iris. He always wanted to make things last with Iris. He never rushed each time they made love and this was no different. He could slow down time for Iris, and so that is what he started to do with the look in his eyes, the touches down her skin, giving her what felt almost like an electric shock as it all jolted through her body. Her head fell back, and her body was grinding down even harder on his erection. Iris so wet for him, her body starting to tremble as she lifted herself up to give Barry the initiative to slip himself up inside of he with ease, slow, slower, slowly he did so as she eased down on him taking all of him and murmuring out his name in complete pleasure. Barry let out a lower moan then her, closing his eyes and savoring the moment, taking every single second in like he was burning it into his memory with all the other memories of Iris. Together on the couch they started to move in a deep and euphoric passion, Iris riding him and begging him to continue and not to stop literally ever. Their passion and love for each other was just more proof that they were meant to be with each other and could not at all live without each other. Barry was starting to feel himself losing a bit of control now, his body beginning to tremble as he was at his brink, Iris feeling him and knowing him so well - promised him it was okay and to let go and fill her. There was a soft cry from Barry at that promise and he was instantly feeling her with his hot mess, as his head fell back as she milked his cock until she was spilling all over his length. 

There was then an alert on their phones, telling them to get to Star Labs immediately. The two of them looked at each other and smirked, "I am so thankful that actually finished his time..." Barry joked a little bit giving her a little eyebrow wiggle as they started to get dressed. It didn't seem too urgent so they didn't rush just yet.

"Well, if they ask what took us so long - we were _sleeping_." Iris had jokes of her own...

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> My second WestAllen fic is done and I am proud of it and I hope you are too. Thank you all for loving 'I'm Going To Make You A Banana...' and continue to read what else I write. Your kudos and comments keep me going, thank you.


End file.
